


Snow

by CrackedKyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, reposting because I'm terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedKyber/pseuds/CrackedKyber
Summary: A month after being separated, Kylo Ren and Rey connect and meet in the snow.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this a little while ago but deleted it for reasons. I've decided to repost it with some slight changes. It's the first time I'm publishing fanfic so I'm super nervous about it. It's a pretty simple story....so I hope you enjoy :) (comments and kudos are always helpful btw)

 

 

Kylo Ren sat within his chambers, isolated from the rest of the First Order. The shadows in his unlit room swallowed him whole. They brought on a chilliness that felt foreign to Kylo Ren. The only light came from the flashing buttons on the control panel by his door; there was no warmth to them. In the darkness, he rested his elbows against his knees. His head was in his hands while his breath came out in short bursts. He was barely aware of the buttons’ faint glow.

It was hard to ignore the pounding behind his ears and the aching in his throat. His duties had been grating on his nerves for the past month. Kylo Ren felt he had gained no respect from those under his command. General Hux, for instance, took every opportunity to undermine Kylo’s authority. Even without Hux’s insufferable attitude, Kylo’s time as Supreme Leader was far from successful. His attack on the Resistance had failed. His search for the remainder of the Resistance was also proving to be impossible. Kylo rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. His face felt unusually cold as he looked up. He gazed at the far wall where the control panel hung while his thoughts strayed to _her._

He often wondered when he would see her face again; he longed for it. Their connection had been mostly quiet since she shut the _Falcon_ door in his face. Kylo knew he was still tied to her. He refused to believe that their bond was Snoke’s doing. Sometimes he felt things that weren’t his own. Intense happiness flooded his mind during strange times. He felt cold in warm showers. He saw harsh desert skies and miles of sand in his dreams. But he never spoke to her or saw her face. He was still alone. He looked down at his hands atop his thighs. He could see that his fingers were trembling in the cool leather. He let out a shaky breath.

Rey was the only thing that mattered to him. He thought his quest for power would extinguish his longing. He vowed to Skywalker he would destroy her. In his weak moments, he knew he was wrong. His eyes stung at the thought. He felt pressure in his throat as if Snoke’s cold grip still held him prisoner. Kylo clenched his hands into fists in his lap. The sound of the leather creasing mingled with the low thrum of the control panel. He almost didn’t notice the visible frostiness surrounding his breath.

Kylo breathed out again. He watched the misty tendrils disperse before his eyes. He was about to stand up when a small white flake landed on his black glove. Then another one landed, this time on his sleeve. Both flakes disappeared in an instant, leaving drops of moisture. Kylo noticed another one had begun to make its way across his vision. His eyes followed its path. The hair on his arms prickled as he looked at it. The skin beneath his collar tingled as if someone had lightly stroked it. He felt a familiar pull at his mind. A star twinkled in the corner of his eye.

Kylo paused. The snowflake fell out of his line of sight. He looked to where the control panel had been. The twinkling star grew larger, transforming into a bright figure. He had to squint his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light.

Kylo felt his heart begin to race. He stood up on shaky legs.

It was Rey. But she wasn’t facing him.

His eyes traced her profile. She wore heavy clothing; a thick coat, woolen pants, and heavier boots replaced her familiar lightweight attire. Her hair was completely loose around her shoulders. It was different. He could tell she wasn’t used to the style because she kept pushing flyaway strands behind her ears.

His fingers twitched.

White puffs of air escaped her mouth. Rey stuck her tongue out when a snowflake landed on her bottom lip. Her face scrunched at the taste. He felt an idea hit her. Rey held out a hand to catch the snowflakes floating around her. She wanted to show Finn. When a flurry landed on her glove, she laughed in delight. Kylo’s expression softened.

“Finn! Did you see that?” She said, looking off into the distance. Her voice rang around his head like a bell.

Rey wasn’t alone, but he didn’t care. He had to call out to her. He needed to see her face. Warmth bloomed in his chest at her lively presence.

“Rey,” he said softly, so soft it was almost unnoticeable. He knew she would hear him, though.

Rey froze. Whatever she was going to say to her traitorous friend died on her lips. She dropped her hands to her side and tilted her head slightly. After a few frosty breaths, she turned to face him completely. When he caught her eyes, he took a step forward, then another; the phantom snow crunched under his boots.

The scene before him was vastly different from the last time they met in snow. This time, Rey held no anger or contempt on her face. She wasn’t standing over him, poised to kill, while he lied in his own blood. Now, she looked startled. Rey’s eyes were wide as she took in his appearance. His dark figure was impossible to ignore in the snow. He knew she was just as surprised by the sudden connection as he was. He walked slowly, desperate to keep her from reacting badly. Kylo was afraid she would disappear at any moment.

He stopped walking. He was less than an arm’s length away from her. He could touch her if he wanted. Rey looked up at him, still frozen in place. Her nose and cheeks were rosy while her lips were chapped from the cold climate. Snowflakes littered her hair and danced across her face. One landed on her cheek and stuck there for a moment until it melted. Kylo watched the water roll down her face. He had the urge to wipe it away.

Kylo yanked off a glove. Rey’s eyes followed Kylo’s hand as he raised it level with her face. He hovered the back of his hand inches from her cheek. Rey sucked in a breath and shook her head slightly. She met his eyes again. She was pleading with him. He felt Rey’s emotions like they were his own. It was bad timing; she wasn’t alone like he was. He didn’t care.

Kylo was aware of his pulse in his fingers as he grazed them over her cold cheek. When she shivered, he twisted his hand so that his palm cradled her face. All other thoughts escaped his mind. He was only focused on her.

Rey gasped then leaned her face into his palm. Through the bond, he felt her heartbeat race against his. He began to rub circles into her cheek with his thumb. Despite the cold, his hand stayed warm. It was amazing to him that physical contact felt _so real_. He wondered what else they could accomplish together.

Kylo snaked his hand to the back of her head; he interlaced his fingers with Rey’s hair. It was soft between his fingers. He leaned forward so his eyes were directly aligned with hers. Her eyes never left his.

“Ben,” she whispered, “I…”

She cut herself off and paused like she had been caught. Her head snapped to her right. Kylo felt her hair tug out of his grip. She appeared to be listening to a distant voice. Then, before his eyes, Rey’s image was dissipating.

“No, wait,” he said. He was desperate to keep her in place. He didn’t know when he would see her again. His eyes roamed over her form in disbelief.

The temperature rose in his room. He felt her smoothness fading beneath his fingertips; her eyes met his once more. The last thing he saw was her reddened face looking at him sadly. Rey’s light disappeared and the shadows in his room consumed him again. Any hope he had died with the light. The control panel flashed back to life on the wall in front of him.

Kylo’s hand cradled air. He clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. In his anger, Kylo rammed his fist into the wall. Longing ripped through him, more intense than before. His head ached as he sunk to the floor.

* * *

 

Across the galaxy, Rey stood in the snow just outside a makeshift Resistance base. To her right, Finn rolled snowballs the size of BB-8.

“What are you looking at?” Finn asked as he paused over a large snowball. He squinted his eyes to see what Rey was seeing.

She turned back to Ben before answering. The pressure from his hand was slowly fading. Eventually, he disappeared, leaving only a trace of warmth and a slight ache. His anger and desperation lingered in the air. The look that had been on his face stirred something within her.

“Nothing. Just thought I saw something,” she answered.

“Oh, well get over here and help me!” Finn called. He waved a hand enthusiastically.

Rey placed her gloved hand over her cheek before walking over. She frowned.

The warmth just wasn’t the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr @crackedkyber


End file.
